Jane moves on
by panther ninja
Summary: After receiving Ms. Bingly's lettter, Jane Bennett decideds that she will not dwell on what wasn't ment to be. This story offers glimpses of jane's life as she moves on, with the help of a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

AN: As usual I don't own anything except for the idea

Chapter 1: The Doctor appears

Jane sat looking at a little steam that was off the side of the road. She just needed some peace and quiet to think, away from her mother and younger sisters. Lizzy had said Bingly loved her but, his own sister had kindly made it clear that he had no intention of returning to Nether field and that his affections were focused on Mr. Darcy's younger sister. She laughed mirthlessly and looked up at the sky.

"How could you be so naïve?" she asked herself. Looking back objectively at the experience she saw that she had read too much into Charles attention to her. Of course he would never seriously consider being with her. Not when he had someone of his own station and wealth to pursue. And besides even if he did love her, as Lizzy suggested, did she really want to be with someone who could be so easily convinced that he did not have feelings for her? Who would leave it to his sister conscious to explain to Jane that he was not coming back? No she didn't, she deserved better than that. Picking a daisy from the grass she laid down on her stomach and rested her head on one arm as the other hand held the daisy on the streams surface. Well if nothing else she at least gained some experience and some quiet time, she thought as she closed her eyes feeling the current tug gently at the daisy and the warm breeze inviting her mind to rest.

Unbeknownst to Jane a handsome fair-haired, blue eyed, young gentleman was walking up the road. He carried his coat casually over one shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top collar button of his shirt undone. The evening had been so pleasant that he decided to take a walk to his favorite spot by the stream near his newly acquired property to think. He had only arrived five days ago, but had not been spared much attention as there was some ball being held at Nether field park and the local populace found that far more interesting than his arrival. He didn't mind though. It gave him the opportunity to get things in order at the Myrtles, the house his uncle had left him, before curious neighbors began to call. As he neared the stream he noticed a figure lying prone by its edge. His professional instincts kicked in and he quickened his step.

"Hello! Are you alright?" Jane heard a distinctively male voice ask. Sitting up quickly Jane saw a fair-haired man, probably only a year older then herself coming up to her. The suddenness of her movement had made her light headed and he reached out to steady her as he knelt down in front of her.

"It's alright I'm a doctor" he said feeling her shoulders tense at his touch. Looking up her eyes met a pair of concerned blue ones.

"Miss Jane Bennett?" he asked with a smile of recognition. She nodded taken aback that he knew her name. "Mrs. Riley pointed you and some of your sisters out to me, when I was in town yesterday," he said holding out his hand to her "I am Andrew… Andrew Dewhurst."

"Oh your Mr. Monroe's relative," Jane said relaxing. "Mrs. Lucas was telling my mother that you were coming to town," she said after shaking his hand.

He smiled "Ahh so my arrival hasn't gone unnoticed. I have been settling into the Myrtles, these past few days. I am afraid I haven't been doing my duty of visiting my neighbors. But I am getting side tracked, aren't I? I still haven't let you answer my first question, are you alright?

"Yes I… I came here to think, I must have dropped off," Jane said feeling a little embarrassed.

"I understand that, this is a nice place to think isn't it" he said kindly as he gestured to the stream.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Would you mind if I joined you? There are some things I wanted to think about too. Though if you would rather be alone I understand" he quickly added not wanted to be rude. Jane couldn't really pick out what it was exactly about Mr. Dewhurst presence that made her feel so at ease and content. She found she did not want to be without his company so she motioned for him to sit down and said, "Let's think."

It was nearly dinner time when Jane and Andrew came up to the Bennett home. They had thought in comfortable silence for quite a while. She, sitting in her previous spot, and he lying on his back nearby. They had eventually fallen into conversation when he had made an off handed comment about how it must have been nice being part of such a big family. When they realized it was getting late, he had offered to escort her home and she had in returned invited him to dinner. 'Mother won't be able to say no when she realizes he's single' she thought as he collected his horse which he had left to graze.

"Ahh Jane there you are," smiled Mr. Bennett as they came onto the porch. "Your mother was convinced you had thrown yourself into the lake," he said giving her a playful wink.

"Mr. Bennett how can you say such things… especially in front of guests," Mrs. Bennett scolded walking up to them. Mr. Bennett gave his wife an amused smile.

"Papa this is Doctor Dewhurst, I hope you don't mind I invited him to dinner."

"Well of course we don't mind," Mrs. Bennett said her eligible young man radar going off. "We were just about to sit down," she said as she led the way to the dining room.

The younger sisters were thrilled to have a dinner guest and animatedly talked with him. Mr. Bennett was relieved to see that Andrew didn't seem phased by all the female chatter. He was even more pleased to learn that he and this young man had some similar interest.

"I hope you will be a frequent guest in my home Doctor," Mr. Bennett said as he shook Andrew's hand when he took his leave latter that night. "For you see I am rather tiered of being outnumbered."

Andrew laughed, "I will make every effort then Mr. Bennett to come round and visit."

AN: Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Haven't had a chance to update in a while, I appreciate everyone's reviews and don't worry Darcy and Elizabeth will make an appearance in upcoming chapters.

Chapter 2: To be sure

Elizabeth wasn't really surprised when only two day had passed after Doctor Dewhurst came to dinner, to find him and Jane talking on the veranda of their home. What she was surprised by was how quickly the two seemed to take to each other. Jane had been so somber lately it was good to see that she had found someone to confide in and cheer her up.

"I really think it is the right thing to do Jane," Elizabeth heard Andrew say.

"I just don't think it's necessary, I told you what his sister wrote," Jane said

"Yes, but….Miss Elizabeth" he greeted as he caught sight of her from the corner of his eye.

"Lizzy," smiled Jane

"I didn't mean to interrupt; I heard voices so I came to see who was here." Elizabeth gave Jane an apologetic glance for intruding.

"You're not interrupting in fact I could use your help in convincing your sister that my idea is a good one," Andrew said smiling and motioned to the chair he vacated.

"What idea is that?" Elizabeth asked sitting down.

Andrew leaned against the railing, before he began.

"That Jane should write to Mr. Bingley, to make certain his sister's story is true,"

"It's not necessary," Jane said in an exasperated tone, "Besides I wouldn't know what to say." She said looking to Elizabeth for support.

"I don't know Jane I think the Doctor may be right, if you won't go visit Uncle and Aunt Gardner in London, write a letter. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just congratulate him on his upcoming wedding and wish him well. If it's not true he will write back."

Looking between Andrew and Elizabeth, Jane threw up her arms in defeat.

"All right, let's go get some paper and ink, if I am going to write this letter you two are helping." Jane said leading the way inside.

"This is a very kind thing for you to do," said Elizabeth taking Andrew's offered arm. "But perhaps a little risky?"

"Yes I suppose it is… risky that is. But I want to be fair to Bingley and to Jane. If she doesn't do this she will always wonder what if she had gone up to London, what if she had written to him. This way she can know."

Elizabeth was very touched at Andrews's words; perhaps Bingley was not the right man for her sister after all.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jane asked as they sat down at the parlor table with her.

"Just a good opening sentence," Andrew said.

When they had finished composing their letter, they all went to post it. Any response they all knew would come within a week at least.

The following week, pasted slowly for Andrew. He did his best to keep his mind off it by staying busy with his patients, his property and with frequent visits to the Bennett's, to see Mr. Bennett of course. The fact that Jane always sought him out when he came by and they ended up talking with each other for long periods of time was a detail the other members of the family of course didn't notice. Though he knew he had done the right thing, Andrew couldn't help but selfishly wish that no letter would come.

Jane herself confessed to Elizabeth that she was finding herself going between wanting a letter to come, to hoping one didn't.

A week and a half had passed when Mr. and Mrs. Gardner came for a visit. Kitty and Mary eagerly introduced Andrew to them when he came by that evening.

"It's final," Jane said quietly to Andrew, as she politely stole him away from her father and uncle.

"You received a response then? Andrew asked as they sat by the window. She shook her head.

"But I think that is response enough," Jane said, decisiveness coloring her tone.

"I suppose it is," Andrew said tentatively.

"Will you ask Papa now?" Jane asked as a slight blush came to her cheeks and a shy smiled graced her lips.

"Yes I will ask him," he chuckled.

"They make a remarkable hansom couple," Mrs. Gardner remarked to Elizabeth as they observed the young couple.

"I should be very surprised indeed if by the time we return Aunt that they are not courting or engaged," giggled Elizabeth.

AN: Thanks for reading, again sorry for the time jumping.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own any thing I reposted this chapter so it would be in chronological order.

Chapter three: Disgraced

It had been a rather taxing ride back from Derbyshire and Elizabeth had spent most of it thinking about what Darcy had told her of his and Wickham's past. She was very glad to see her home finally come into view. As she entered the house she could feel the tension in the air.

"Miss Elizabeth," greeted Hil. "Your mother is upstairs."

"Thank you Hil" Elizabeth said as she hurried up the stairs.

As she reached the top landing she could hear her mother's voice. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to her parent's room and walked in. The first thing she noticed was her mother whom was lying in her bed. The second thing she noticed was her sisters; Kitty and Mary sat on the end of the bed, and Jane was holding their mother's hand.

"Lizzy!" Her mother cried out when she saw her second eldest daughter. "Mama," she greeted as she hugged her.

"What could Lydia have been thinking," she asked grasping Elizabeth's hands. "Who will want to marry you girls now that you have a fallen sister?" Mrs. Bennett lamented "The only comfort I have during this trying time is that Jane will be married before this scandal becomes public."

Elizabeth looked at Jane surprised. Jane smiled back bashfully, 'tell you later' she whispered.

"Oh but what if my soon to be son _decides_ to fight Wickham, so Mr. Bennett won't have to and _he_ gets killed." Mrs. Bennett said grasping Jane's hand. Jane in a weary but kind tone said,

"No one will be fighting any one mama." Mrs. Bennett buried her face in her pillow and started crying anew. "We'll go ask Hil to make you some tea." Jane said standing; the rest of the girls stood too and kissed their mother before quietly leaving the room. Once they were all out the door, Mary in a rare demonstration of emotion threw her arms round Elizabeth.

"She's been like that since she found out four days ago," she sighed heavily. Elizabeth gave her little sister a supportive squeeze.

"We will all survive somehow, but what I want to know is who is Jane getting married to?" Elizabeth asked as the four of them came down the stairs.

"Andrew… that is Doctor Dewhurst has asked me to marry him" said Jane blushing slightly as her two younger sisters giggled.

"He knows about what has happened with Lydia?" Elizabeth asked once Jane had spoken to Hil, and the sisters had gone to sit outside together.

"Yes, He was with us when Colonel Forester came to tell us, what had happened." Jane said

"Oh it was so romantic," Kitty gushed, "We were all afraid that he would leave after the Colonel left and never come back. But he is the finest of men. For he took papa's hand and said, (here Kitty grabbed Mary's hand dramatically, and lowered her voice) "Father I will go with you to search for Lydia, but let us return in five days so that I may marry Jane as we have planned. Mother almost fainted from relief and Papa hugged him and said, (here Mary jumped in to play their father)

"Bless you son, bless you. If you won't let this incident stop you from marrying Jane, I won't let it either." Both younger sisters hugged each other dramatically. Elizabeth and Jane were laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Though Elizabeth was certain that the exchange between Andrew and their father wasn't as dramatic as her sisters were portraying it, she was glad to hear that Andrew was remaining faithful to Jane.

"So does that mean Papa and Doctor Dewhurst will be back tomorrow," Elizabeth asked once they all stopped laughing.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to see Andrew he has only been gone five days but I feel as if it's been so much longer." Jane admitted blushing slightly.

Later on that night the sisters sat looking out the windows of Elizabeth and Jane's bedroom. It was a clear and warm night and they were admiring the stars. Thought they occasionally looked toward the road to see if they could spot the returning carriage. They were all close to dozing off, when at last they heard the sound of a carriage approaching.

"It's them," said Mary, as the girls crowded round the window to look.

"You know we can hear better from the stairs," smiled Elizabeth as they heard Mrs. Bennett hurrying past their door. The girls hurried out to the stairs, and huddled on the landing and top steps just in time to see Mr. Bennett and Doctor Dewhurst walk in.

"Did you find her?" asked Mrs. Bennett hurrying up to them. Mr. Bennett shook his head,

"Your brother is continuing the search for her and has promised to write as soon as any new developments occur," he held up his hand to curb the questions forming on his wife's lips. "No more questions tonight my dear I am tiered." In a show of great self control Mrs. Bennett merely nodded her head and took her husband's arm.

"The quest bedroom has been made up for you, if you would like to rest here tonight Doctor," she added smiling at Andrew.

"Thank you mother, I gladly except your hospitality," said Andrew with a tired smile.

"We'll lead the way son," said Mr. Bennett with a yawn. "Ahhh people "he said with a chuckle as he spotted his daughters as they came up the stairs.

"Hello sweet heart," greeted Andrew as he kissed Jane's cheek. "Sisters," he added giving them a playful wink.

"Will you sit a moment with us?" Jane asked taking his hand.

"Well…"

"Please," the four sisters begged, putting on their best innocent faces.

"Don't keep him up to late," said Mr. Bennett, knowing there was no way Andrew could refuse all four girls. "He is tiered and tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us."

"We promise papa," the girls said in unison.

AN: Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews

Chapter 4: The secrets out

A week had barely gone by after Jane's wedding when they all knew their secret was out.

Kitty and Elizabeth wanted to get some new slippers so they had walked to town. They ran into Jane who had come into town with Andrew. As the sisters browsed, Elizabeth began to notice that the whispered conversations around them were getting louder, and that they were being, increasingly looked at. Though, whenever they looked up, heads turned away quickly.

"Lizzy," asked Kitty, glancing uncomfortable at the women who _weren__'__t_ looking at them.

"Do you get the feeling everyone is watching us."

"I am afraid they are," said Mariah Lucas walking up to them. "They are talking about Lydia and …." Before Mariah could finish her sentence she was cut off by Mrs. Forrester who rushed up to them.

"Oh Jane! You must tell me the truth," she said grabbing Jane's hands.

"Tell you the truth," said Jane in a confused tone, "the truth about what?"

"That you purposefully didn't tell your husband about Lydia until after you were married, so that he wouldn't cancel the wedding."

All four ladies mouths fell open in surprise. Mrs. Forrester smiled maliciously at Jane.

"Though, I do understand if you did." She said with fake sincerity dripping off every word she spoke. "Your sister's prospects for marriage are virtually gone now; you had to ensure at least _one_of you would be able to support the others."

Jane snatched her hands away from Mrs. Forrester.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Elizabeth and Kitty exclaimed together. What Lydia had done was upsetting enough, but for Mrs. Forrester of all people to make such accusations of Jane, made Elizabeth and Kitty ready and willing to make a scene on Jane's behalf.

"Sarah!" came a booming voice. The ladies in the store turned to see several men standing in the entrance. General Forrester was fixing his wife with a disapproving glance. Andrew moved forward and placed himself between his wife and Mrs. Forrester.

"That comment is quiet below you madam," said Andrew. "You of all people should know that _my_family is going through a tough situation at present. And I would thank you to keep your rude speculations to yourself. But to ease your curiosity…" here he raised his voice so everyone who wasn't listening could hear. "….And anyone else's, I was aware of Lydia's situations before I married Jane, but my devotions are not so easily swayed. And besides," he added with a smile "I love Jane and nothing was going to change my mind about talking her as my wife and being part of her family."

Turning to Jane he held out his hand to her, his eyes glinted mischievously,

"Sweetheart, Sisters, I think we have given Mrs. Forrester and the rest of town enough entertainment for one afternoon."

Jane gladly took her husband's hand, and as Elizabeth and Kitty followed them out they did their best to look demure and hide their smiles of victory. Once they were sure they were out of eyesight, the sisters burst into peals of laughter. Andrew let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding. Though he joined in their laughter too as they accosted him with hugs and praise.

"You were amazing," said Jane as she kissed his cheek.

"Did you see her face," giggled Kitty after she hugged him, "You sure put her in her place."

"You're the best brother ever!" agreed Elizabeth.

"Now really you all are going to make be blush," he said kissing Jane's hand.

When they got back to Longbourn they told Mr. and Mrs. Bennett what had happened. Mrs. Bennett was horrified, but Mr. Bennett laughed and said it was to be expected. He was proud of how Andrew handled the situation and said that if the only thing positive to come out of their situation was that he would have a son in law like Andrew then when all was said and done he would be able to hold his head up high.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know some of you were wondering about how closely the other characters follow the original story line, and for the most part the other characters follow their same story lines as in the movie, just different circumstances put them there. I have to admit I was mainly focused on Jane and Andrew when I wrote this story. Thanks all for your patients. Just the idea is mine

Chapter 5: Visitors

When the Wickham's arrived a week later, Lydia was unhappy to find that Jane was married. Solely because to her childish thought process her older sister had stolen her spot light. Even if Mrs. Bennett was the only one who was truly one hundred percent glad to see them, the rest of the family for Mrs. Bennett's sake were polite and "happy" to see them too. Mr. Bennett did find a way to make his displeasure subtly known, when the first thing he did was to point out that Andrew was the local doctor and had asked him for Jane's hand. And by the end of their visit Elizabeth was glad that the Wickham's had come because despite it all she did love her baby sister and Lydia also had told her what Mr. Darcy had done for their family.

It was only a few days after Lydia left when two more visitors arrived at the Bennett home. It had been calm enough afternoon, till Kitty happened to look out the window and spotted two gentlemen riding up to the house. When they got closer she realized that it was Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth though glad to see Mr. Darcy, felt sympathy for Mr. Bingley for she saw from the moment he came into the parlor and as her mother was speaking, that he kept looking round for Jane. She mentally kicked herself, why hadn't she thought to write to Darcy to tell him about Jane. When Mrs. Bennett paused, Bingley took the opportunity to ask where Jane was. Before anyone could answer they all heard Jane's voice calling for Mrs. Bennett.

"Mama are you in here…." Jane stopped mid sentence when as she entered the room, and saw the two gentlemen.

"Miss. Bennett" they both said with a bow.

Bingley smiled brightly at her. Jane politely curtsied but looked at the two men curiously. She began to speak but was interrupted by Andrew who came into the room.

"Sweetheart Roberts says father has gone out for awhile so I've left Toby with Hill…Oh I am sorry I see we have company." He said smiling at the group.

"Andrew this is Mr. Darcy and… this is Mr. Bingley," said Mary quickly as she noticed her mother looking tongue tied.

"Pleased to meet you I am sure," Andrew said warmly shaking their hands. "I am Doctor Dewhurst."

"Do you live nearby?" asked Darcy as he fervently prayed this man was any one's suitor except Elizabeth's.

"Yes my wife and I live at the Myrtles, It's just up the road," said Andrew.

"And who is the lucky lady?" asked Bingley smiling lightheartedly

Darcy inwardly flinched, did his friend really not see what was in front of him. Jane's eyes had not stopped smiling at the doctor since he entered the room. And at Bingley's question they both exchanged a look.

"You mean you haven't heard?" asked Jane curiously.

"Heard what?" Bingley asked.

"My name Mr. Bingley is not Bennett any more… its Dewhurst." She smiled as she took Andrew's hand. "You see Doctor Dewhurst is my husband."

Mr. Bingley's countenance fell; he quickly turned away from the group to the window.

"You must forgive our surprise Mrs. Dewhurst," said Darcy, breaking the sudden stillness of the room. "We had heard only of your younger sister's marriage." He added awkwardly.

Jane smiled, "Yes well my sisters marriage was a bit more…..sensational then my own. It's natural that hers would be the one that is more talked of." Hoping to keep the conversation moving Jane added,

"We understand congratulations are in order for you as well Mr. Bingley"

"Congratulations? For what?" Bingley asked turning slightly away from the window.

'Oh no' thought Kitty and Mary

"I was given to understand that you were to be marrying Ms. Darcy soon," said Jane.

"What!" Both gentlemen asked

"I am afraid Mrs. Dewhurst that you have been misinformed." Said Dr. Darcy

"Who told you that I was going to be married?" Mr. Bingley asked as he gave a pointed look at Andrew.

"Your sister Caroline… she wrote to me about it." Jane said not liking the accusing glance Bingley gave her husband. "Didn't you receive my letter oh…" 'Wait silly question' Jane thought. "When no response came we all assumed that, that was answer enough."

"Well uh we need to get going we only meant to stay for a few minutes." Bingley said bowing. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," said Darcy as he followed his friend out. His eyes however lingered on Elizabeth.

AN: whew finally got this chapter done I think there will be for sure one more chapter maybe two. Thank you for readying.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: just the idea is mine :)

Chapter 6

"Well that was probably not the most ideal way to tell Mr. Bingley about us being married," Andrew said sympathetically as he took a seat on the coach.

"I don't think there would be an ideal way to tell him," said Kitty thoughtfully as she set the ribbons' on the table that she had hidden earlier.

"You're probably right," Jane said. She came behind the coach and hugged her husband. "Don't give the situation another thought," she said kissing his cheek. "He had his chance."

"Whose Toby?" asked Mary from the chair she had settled into.

"He's a surprise for Father, I'll go get him if you want to see," smiled Andrew she nodded.

"Andrew knows about Mr. Bingley" asked Mrs. Bennett once he had left the room.

"Of course, I didn't keep anything from him," smiled Jane. "I hope I haven't complicated things for you and Mr. Darcy she added taking Elizabeth's hands.

"Of course not….. There is nothing to complicate," Elizabeth said wistfully.

"Andrew and I have an opinion about that," Jane said squeezing Lizzy's hand.

"Oh! What is it?" both Kitty and Mary asked as Andrew came back into the room, his jacket which he had taken off was in a bundle in his arms. Sitting down in the middle of the room, he put the bundle on the floor. All the females in the room cooed when with a squeak a fluffy black and white puppy poked his head out from the jacket. Mary and Kitty were instantly on the floor petting and cuddling Toby.

"When Papa called on us a few days ago, he was particularly fond of this puppy. So we decided to give him Toby as a present," explained Jane with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Bingley and Darcy were at the Lucas's when they ran into Andrew. They were walking into the front hall just as Andrew was collecting his hat and coat from the maid.

"Doctor Dewhurst, How is Mr. Lucas this afternoon?"

Darcy asked hoping to keep their encounter brief for Bingley's sake.

"He is doing much better, he is lucky that when he fell from his horse that his wrist was only badly sprained." Andrew answered.

"Do you love Jane?" Bingley said suddenly.

"Yes I do," Andrew replied without hesitation.

"Did she ever tell you about me, that we were in love?" Bingley asked as Darcy put a restraining hand on his friends shoulder.

Andrew gauged his response carefully before answering.

"She did tell me about you and I believe you loved her, but she was not as certain of your feelings. I never told her how I felt about her till after I asked her to write to you, and even then I asked her if she was certain that she wanted me. I am sorry that circumstances have separated you from her, but know that I love her and I will do my best to make her happy. Good afternoon gentlemen" Andrew said bowing to Darcy and Bingley.

Arriving home, Andrew found Jane in the garden picking flowers for the dinner table. A warm smile quickly spread across his face as he watched her work. Sensing that she was being watched Jane looked up and met her husband's loving gaze.

"Hello Sweetheart," greeted Andrew as he kissed Jane.

"Hello, are you all finished for today," she asked threading her arm through his.

"Yes I am"

"Good, if you will come with me then I will have supper laid out for us."

As they walked into the house Andrew paused at the doorway,

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he asked looking at her intently

"I do," she said as sincerely as she had on their wedding day. "I love you too, you know" she said in a loving and teasing tone as she hugged him.

"I do," he said as he kissed her forehead.

The End

AN: whew finally done, thank you so much for the reviews.


End file.
